


On Emerald Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom!Cas, M/M, cross dressing, dragon!dean, prince!castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a prince who is known across the land to be fair, kind, and just...he is also wishing his life were different, and he were not a prince at all. So when a fire drake hears his pleas, the dragon comes to rescue him from his plight, except Castiel was not prepared to live in a locked up tower with a giant serpent as his only friend and companion. He also wasn't prepared to change his views on his family, his duty, or love, but one dragon will turn his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire Drake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fan_by_Proxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/gifts).



"I don't see why everyone is so afraid of them."  _  
_

"Because they're  _dragons_ , Castiel," Gabriel replied to his brother tersely as he helped him button up his tunic. "There. You're presentable. Mother and Father will be pleased." 

Castiel spun around to admire his new outfit in the mirror; he was not really a fan of the stuffy clothing, but at least the shade of blue looked nice on his frame. He held his head high and pressed his shoulders back. "Thanks Gabriel." 

"Yeah, yeah. Go kill 'em." 

Castiel rolled his eyes but turned with a deep breath. His navy cloak floated behind him like an extra limb as he walked from the room, the heels of his boots clicking on the floor lightly. He had no desire to attend this party, even if it were in his name. He  _knew_  his mother and father would be pressing him to find and pick a bride, but Castiel had no desire for  _brides_. In fact, he had never felt a desire for a woman before in his life. 

The only love he had ever had was dead, and Castiel had a feeling his heart would never be mended again. He also did not like being sociable, in fact talking to people had never been one of his strong suits, despite him being of noble blood. He was  _awful_  at parties. This had been a terrible idea, and Castiel had no desire to go through with it. He paused in the hallway and stared at the huge double doors farther down, his eyes growing wide in anxious fear. 

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? If he turned left he could take a secret corridor and make it outside to the stable; he could then take his horse and flee the castle. Never to return. He could become a bandit. He could become anything he wanted, and  _not_  the man his parents wanted him to be. He had no desire to find a bride, nor did he want to live his life in stuffy clothing or sit on an uncomfortable throne for the rest of his days. 

Turning left was becoming more tempting by the second. 

"Castiel! There you are." 

He sighed. Michael was walking down the hall to greet him; of course, it  _had_  to be Michael. Not Gabriel, not Balthazar, but Michael. If any of his brothers could  _not_  understand him, it was Michael. 

"Mother and Father are waiting for you, come along." Michael reached to usher him but Castiel slid out of his brother's grasp. 

"I'll be there in just a moment, I forgot something." 

Michael sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. Be quick." 

Castiel nodded, watching as Michael hurried onward. Once his brother's footsteps became faint, Castiel turned to his left and rushed to the secret corridor. It was directly behind the family lineage tapestry. They would have to burn his face out of it once they realized he was gone, but Castiel didn't care. He would rather be burned out of the Novak royal tree than be forced to marry someone he hated. Pulling the hood of his cloak up, Castiel tore through the dark passageway until he reached the inner courtyard. There were only a few guards posted outside for the evening, and if he could make it to the stables, he could move past the guard easily enough. He had good practice on slipping passed them unawares in the past. 

The stables were mostly quiet, with the master drunk and asleep, while the stableboy was probably off trying to hook up with a kitchen maid. His horse lifted his white head when he saw Castiel and gave the softest of nickers. He smiled and gave the animal a small scratch on the nose. "We've got to go, okay?" he whispered. 

The horse paid no heed and simply returned to eating the oats in his trough. Castiel made quick work of grabbing the horse and saddling him up, glad that he had never made the stableboy ready his horse for him or he would have taken much longer to ready. Making sure his hood was pulled far down, Castiel mounted and urged the horse towards the gates. The guards were at their position but the gates were open tonight, allowing guests to come and go as they please; it would not be hard to leave as long as he was not suspicious about the situation. 

Castiel glanced up as he passed under the gates and found the guards to be socializing; they paid him no heed as he left, and his heart stopped pounding once he was a safe distance away that he could kick his horse into a gallop. He remembered Gabriel's warning, about how dragons had been spotted in the area, but Castiel didn't mind; he found dragons to be fascinating. Why were they so afraid of such a wondrous creature? 

The wind whipped the hood of his cloak back off of his head as he tore through the countryside, going along the main road. He wasn't even sure where he was headed, he just wanted  _away_  from his family. Perhaps he would go to the oceanside, his aunt, the crazy one who actually let him live his life as he pleased, would probably welcome him at her seaside home. Once the decision was made, Castiel took his horse down the left fork of the road, off towards the Eastern coast where the sea resided. He had always loved the ocean. 

The moon lit his way and no one was on the road at this house; they were either in their sleeping villages or at the castle for the party. Castiel was thankful for this, he did not want to run into a guard who would accost him and try to bring him back home. Robbers were also a worry, considering he was richly dressed, and the only weapon he had on his person was the light saber he carried on his hip, which would probably do nothing in his defense. When he felt his horse tire, Castiel slowed him down to a walk, patting his neck in affection. The animal huffed, regaining his breath, glad for the reprieve. 

A wind picked up and Castiel was grateful for the breeze. As the wind grew stronger and stronger, Castiel glanced up at the clouds; was there a storm brewing? The sky was cloudless, the stars were shining brightly, except for a dark shadow that seemed to pass over the sky in a violently quick manner. He frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

"What the hell..." he whispered to himself. 

The shadow moved over him and Castiel's eyes widened in shock. His horse's eyes rolled back in its head and he reared in fear. Castiel struggled to control the beast, but the roar of the dragon sent him galloping off in a panic. He could only cling to the animal, and pray he was not thrown. 

The dragon was upon him before he could even scream, lifting him and his horse high into the sky. His horse panicked and the dragon fumbled with the two of them, until it was able to pry Castiel free, and the animal went screaming to its death. He screamed soon after, but the dragon, despite its massive size, and its claws that were practically swords, cradled him gently, as if it cared if he were hurt or not. There was no escaping from the creature, so Castiel resigned to his death with a gulp. 

He had wanted to get away from his family, and clearly someone had heard his prayers. Personally, Castiel was viewing this as one giant cosmic joke, and it was not all that funny. 

\--

The sun bled across the sky with a golden shower before they finally came upon their destination. Castiel had briefly fallen asleep, praying silently that this had all been a terrible nightmare, but he could see the clouds parting, and as they passed over a dark and bramble forest, Castiel could just make out a dilapidated castle and tower in the distance.  _Of course_ , Castiel thought bitterly.  _How cliche_. 

The dragon circled the large courtyard before slowly landing , folding his wings in tightly to keep them from knocking over the stone structure. With as much gentleness as the large serpent could manage, he settled Castiel on his feet on the grass, looking down at him with surprisingly intelligent yes. Castiel spun around and glared up at him; if he was going to die, he may as well tell the beast what was on his mind. 

"You-you  _killed_  my horse!! You-you overgrown lizard!!" At least his last words would be defiant. 

The dragon tilted its massive green head, before baring its teeth slightly, as if in offense. "I am no lizard," it rumbled, its voice deep and growly. "I am a great fire drake from the North." 

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "You killed my horse." 

"I will get you another," came the reply, which surprised him. 

"What?" Castiel asked slowly. "Aren't you going to eat me?" 

"Eat you?!" The dragon laughed, and the sound reverberated all around for several minutes before it finally died away. "Why would I  _eat_  you?! Dragons collect treasure.  _You_  are a treasure." 

The words hung in the air and Castiel could only stare at him, completely dumbfounded. "I...I beg your pardon?" he whispered in surprise. 

"Castiel the Fair. Your name is legend, and I had to have you for my own. You will live here now. I will give you all that you require." 

Castiel glowered up at the dragon; he had never pictures the creatures to be pompous prats, but here this dragon was, a complete asshole. At least the dragon wasn't going to eat him. He turned away stubbornly, his arms still crossed, not even bothering to give the dragon the satisfaction of looking it in the eye. He was surprised further when a blonde woman came out of the castle, her skirts swishing over the ground. Perhaps, the dragon collected people and not jewels. Perhaps this was a really stupid dragon. 

"Prince Castiel," the woman greeted with a slight curtsy. "I am Lady Ruby of the Dark Isles. The great dragon has brought me here to serve you." 

Castiel stammered in shock. " _Serve_  me?" He spun around to reprimand the dragon again, but he was gone. "I-I'm  _sorry_  you are in this mess." 

Ruby shrugged. "Don't be," came her reply. "I was taken away from my uncle who liked to touch me too much, I'm actually quite thankful. Come along, I'll show you to your rooms. You will be in the East Wing." 

Castiel knew he had no choice but follow, so he did, his shoulders set in annoyance. Who was this dragon and why did he feel so entitled to just  _kidnap_  people?! "I'm still sorry you are here, a prisoner." 

Ruby gave him a small smile. "The dragon would let me go if I asked." 

"Yeah, as a roasted meal," he mumbled. 

"He is a good dragon," Ruby defended him. Castiel was beginning to wonder if the poor girl had some strange Stockholm Syndrome happening. "His name is Dean the Magnificent."

"Dean?" Castiel snorted. "What a stupid name for a dragon."

Ruby sighed. "You are rather pompous, you know that? I hope he teaches you a lesson quickly."

"Well I  _beg_  your pardon if I have no desire to be dragon fodder!"

Ruby gave him no response, and instead led him up a set of stone stairs and then she was throwing up two grand doors which allowed him into a room that was probably as vast as the Great Hall of his previous home. There was a balcony off to the East, so large that Castiel had a feeling the dragon would be visiting him more than he would have liked.

"These are your chambers," Ruby told him. "If you should need anything, all you have to do is call, I will come, and if I cannot provide what you seek, Dean will."

Castiel felt his fists clench in his rage. "Right," he growled.

Ruby curtseyed to him again. "It will not be as terrible as you believe."

Castiel watched her go with hatred in his eyes. Once the doors were shut, he rushed to the balcony to peer down. He had not the courage to throw himself to his death; besides, as long as he were alive, his family would not stop until he was found again. Michael and Gabriel would come on gallant steeds, with an army to slay the dragon, and rescue him. He was certain.

Castiel looked off into the distance and he could see glittering far off, the ocean. He could not be far from his aunt's home! Castiel relaxed slightly, sagging against the railing of the balcony. Perhaps, he would be found quicker than he had previously believed. There was no sign of the dragon at the moment, so Castiel turned to go back into the room. There were all kinds of furnishings; comfortable, cushioned chairs, wooden chairs, desks, a bed so large it was almost ridiculous, ottomans, fainting couches, a large wardrobe that when opened Castiel found clothing of all types inside.

Gowns, pants, boots, robes, tunics, and even things he didn't recognize. Castiel ran his fingers over a dress so thin, it was barely there at all, with its white silk and black belt around the waist. He had always found himself attracted to his sister's dresses, but when Michael had found him wearing one as a child, he had been beaten until his rear had been bloody. He hadn't sat for a week, and ever since then, he had been too afraid to put on dresses or gowns. But now he was alone, so Castiel made quick work of his clothing, until he wore nothing at all, and then he was pulling the white dress over his head.

It fell to the floor in a cascade of white and cream; the color made his skin tone bronzier and healthier than the blue of his jerkin. The fabric was so thin it allowed the cool breeze to wrap around his body comfortably. When he glanced himself in a mirror, he felt his cheeks burn in shame; the desire to take the gown off became almost overwhelming, but he made himself leave it on. He looked  _good_  in the dress. The only embarrassment he felt afterwards was the desire to remove the hair from his body, except for his neck up. 

His sister had done such things, but he had never been allowed, despite his strong desire to have smooth, soft skin. Perhaps, his new keeper would indulge his fantasies. Castiel turned his eyes to the shelves which housed book after book. The dragon, despite his pompous behavior, at least seemed to have good taste in literature; he had read many of the books on the shelves however, and he would make sure the dragon knew this.

If he were going to be a prisoner in this castle, he would have what he wanted,  _when_  he wanted it, or he would make sure the dragon received none of his companionship if that was what the damn lizard desired. Castiel brushed aside the crippling fear, and the desire to feel lonely; he had to stay strong. His family would come for him, he just had to wait, and bide his time.  


	2. A Dragon's Word

A hurricane's winds gusted outside, waking Castiel from a deep sleep his eyes blinking tiredly as they slowly adjusted to the darkness of his new chambers. For a moment, he forgot he was the prisoner of a dragon, but when he saw the dark shadow descend onto the large balcony, he remembered. 

He was a prisoner of a fire drake and there was no changing that fact. 

Castiel sat up and kicked the blankets away, almost tripping when he went to stand and pull on the gown that he had discarded near the bed before he had laid down to sleep. His day had been mostly uneventful after arriving at the drake's castle, as Ruby had left him mostly unattended, save for a brief visit to drop off his dinner, which he had refused to eat on principle. Now, Castiel slowly walked towards the entry way of the balcony and stared up at the beast who was settling himself slowly; folding his wings, wrapping his tail, and lowering his large head so he could look Castiel in the eye. Needless to say, Castiel felt his bladder almost give in from nerves. 

"What do you want?" Castiel snapped, making sure to sound annoyed. 

"Have you settled in?" the dragon asked. 

"I have read all of the books on the shelves, you are not as avid a reader as you probably think you are," he snapped back snottily. "But I  _suppose_  I am settled in." 

The dragon recoiled his head and tilted it, clearly taken aback by Castiel's insolence. "You are rather bratty." 

"You are rather  _rude_ ," he growled back. "Kidnapping me, and all." 

"I rescued you," the dragon insisted. "From a life of awful suffering and boring meetings. I saved you from having to marry a woman you didn't want to marry." 

He could feel his jaw falling open, and the longer it stayed that way, the more he remembered his mother telling him  _not to gape like a fish Castiel!_ , but he couldn't help himself. How had the  _dragon_  known of his duty? How had this dragon known  _anything_  about him? 

"You know much about me," he answered slowly. "I know  _nothing_  of you." 

The dragon seemed happier at Castiel's attempt to make conversation, and he lowered his head again so they could be closer to eye-to-eye. "I have been watching you for some time now. I find you fascinating." 

"That's not creepy or anything," he replied dryly. 

The dragon chortled, there really was no other way to describe the noise. "I am Dean-" 

"Yeah I know your name, it's really stupid." Where this sudden surge of brash, bravery was coming from he had  _no_  idea. "What kind of name is  _Dean_? For a dragon? Stupid." 

Dean's eyes narrowed but he glazed past Castiel's misstep. "I am Dean the Magnificent," the dragon continued. "I am a procurer of treasures, and you are the finest jewel in my collection. I will do everything to protect you from henceforth." 

"Seriously?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think I am impressed? I'm not impressed." 

"Perhaps, if I go to my  _other_  form, you will feel more comfortable," the dragon mused. 

"What other form? What are you talkin-" In a swirl of smoke and haze the dragon seemingly melted away to form into a bipedal  _man_. An attractive man, with sharp, green eyes, a strong jawline, and broad shoulders. Castiel gasped in shock and awe; he had to admit,  _that_  was a neat magic trick. "You're a human." 

Dean shrugged. "All dragons have human forms," came the reply, the dragon's voice still deep and rumbling in his chest. His voice made Castiel's loins ache. "I see you like mine." 

Castiel's cheeks flushed hot and red as he turned away to tell his body to  _behave_ , and to stop betraying him. The dragon was laughing at him;  _the dragon was laughing at him_. He spun around and slapped him hard across the face before he could tell himself not to. This had to be his final act; this was it, the dragon was going to eat him or chuck him off of the side of the castle. 

The slap resounded around the quiet space but Castiel had a feeling he had only really hurt himself, because his hand ached so badly he wanted to cringe, but he held steadfast. Dean's eyes literally lit up and he smirked, clearly amused at Castiel's defiance. 

"Mmmm I  _do_  like you," Dean murmured. "I am glad you at least appreciate this guise." 

Castiel glared and then he noticed that Dean was most definitely  _naked_ , and at least half hard. Taking a few steps back, he put more distance between them again. "I-I do  _not_ ," he snapped. "I am to marry a  _woman_ -" 

"But you don't want to," Dean pointed out. "I saved you from that fate." 

"I didn't  _ask_  to be saved!!" 

"You wanted away from your family. I heard your pleas, and I came." Dean cocked his head in, well, a  _cocky_  manner and smiled, his teeth seeming sharper than any human's could have. "I apologize for your hose, I will replace him." 

"He can't be  _replaced_ ," Castiel snarled, crossing his arms over his chest again. "He is not replaceable, you  _despicable_ , disgusting thing!!" 

To his surprise, Dean flinched, and his face fell as if Castiel had struck him. The dragon shuffled on his feet, and glanced down at the ground in shame or embarrassment, he wasn't sure which. "I am sorry," Dean muttered. "I know you hate me-" 

"That's an understatement." 

Dean glanced up and Castiel almost recoiled at the sad eyes he had; they were sadder than Gabriel's puppy when someone kicked him. How was  _that_  possible? "I know you hate me, and I know I have taken you away, but I swear to you as long as I live, I will protect you, provide for you, care for you, and be your strongest ally. I swear it. A dragon's word is everything-" 

"I don't care for a dragon's word. If you care for me so greatly, you will  _let me go_. I have a family back home! Brothers, a sister, people who will  _miss_  me, and come looking for me. And when they find me, I will gladly watch them cut off your ugly head. Human, lizard, or otherwise," Castiel hissed. 

There was some silence, the only sound was the soft breeze blowing through diseased trees. Then, Dean clenched his jaw and swallowed roughly, as if he were struggling with his emotions. Green eyes shimmered like emeralds in the dark and then Castiel watched as Dean climbed on top of the balcony railing, and jumped off. He cried out and ran to peer over the edge, but then he could see the dragon take flight, disappearing into the clouds.

"Drama queen," Castiel growled before slowly returning to his room. He angrily shrugged out of the dress and threw it across the room before crawling back under the blankets to stay warm. The silks and velvets all felt nice against his skin, but they did nothing to comfort him. He missed Gabriel, Michael, Anna, and Balthazar. He wanted his family back, despite his annoyance with his mother and father. Marriage no longer seemed to be a death sentence, now with death staring him right in the face via jewel, green eyes. 

\--

Something was raining down on the balcony. It sounded like stones being thrown from the sky. Castiel sat up and once again, quickly threw on the gown to rush over to the curtains which kept the balcony closed off, pulling them aside. Not stones, but  _books_ ; books were raining down by the dozen onto the balcony in piles. 

When the last one fell, Castiel glimpsed a green clawed hand clutching the edge of the balcony and then the dragon was hoisting himself up, his wings outstretched to their full, impressive length. 

" _There_  are your books, Princeling!" Dean roared. 

He could only stammer and stare in surprise. "What-what are you doing?!" 

"You wanted books, I have brought you books," Dean replied haughtily. "You may put them away at your leisure, but I suggest you work fast, there is a storm brewing in the West, coming our way." 

"You- No!!  _You_  can clean them up! It's your mess!" He flailed, that was really the only way he could describe his motions, at the dragon in helplessness. Who was  _he_  to tell a dragon what to do? But here he was, trying anyway. "You put them here!  _You_  put them away! Stupid snake!" 

Dean growled, his teeth bared dangerously. "I will do no such thing. You do not give the orders, Princeling.  _I_  do...and I am not ordered to do  _anything_. This mess was made in your name, thus you will clean it up." 

Castiel wanted to scream in his rage and anger; who did this dragon think he was anyway?! He watched as Dean reached until he was climbing up on the roof of the tower and then Castiel could hear his wings beating, a slight breeze falling down, but not enough to swirl the books all over the place. They rustled against the floor, but afterwards, once again there was silence. 

Huffing at the books would do no good, but Castiel refused to clean up the dragon's mess either.  _He_  did not put those books there, the stupid lizard beast did. Glowering, Castiel snapped the curtains shut and began to pace the length of the room. The dragon had told him that a storm was coming, and that he should work quickly, but he had no desire to clean up the books. In the same breath, he did not want all of those precious volumes to be ruined. The distant rumble of thunder made up his mind, and Castiel was soon rushing back and forth with as many books as he could carry in his arms. 

The books began to stack and pile up on every available surface: the bed, the tables, the chairs, the floor, the windowsills, anywhere there was a flat surface, Castiel would set a book. By the time the first splash hit him on the nose, he had all but one book inside; his hands snatched up the final book, which was large and thick, and he was quick to bring it inside, almost tripping over the them of his skirts. He needed a bath, and a new dress. How was he supposed to get hot water up here? 

As if his questions had been answered, Ruby was coming into his room, a tray in her hands. "I've brought you lunch, do you want to eat  _this_  meal?" 

Denying meals had become a favorite of his; it was such an easy way to tell the dragon to  _fuck off_ , but he was also  _hungry,_ so it was not as good of a plan as he had first envisioned. "Yes...thank you," he whispered. "Can I bathe?" 

Ruby smiled, relaxed and happy. "I will bring you hot water, you eat." 

He nodded. "Thank you," he repeated. Once she was gone, Castiel fell into the last available seat and eagerly dug into his meal. Roasted chicken, bread, cheese, fried potatoes, and fresh tomatoes all made their way down his gullet, until his stomach was distended and he felt as if he were going to vomit. Feeling full was a wondrous feeling, one he had not felt in what felt like years. 

When Ruby returned, she smiled and then she was ushering him into the only private room he had that housed no windows, minus the high one up near the roof which allowed for light to fall in. The bath was large and could easily house him, and perhaps three others if he were ever so inclined, but Castiel ignored that fact and eagerly sank into the steaming water. It was so hot that he seethed, but once his body grew used to the heat, he welcomed the warmth. Ruby left him alone after she had set out a towel, some rags, and a dressing robe; the room was quiet, minus the few water sloshes when he needed to shift. 

The blade glinted and Castiel startled, having not seen the razor blade and cream, but there they were. He could take that blade and use it as a weapon..or he could use it to shave his ridiculous legs. He ended up choosing the latter. 

Castiel relished in the warmth of the bath until his skin was wrinkled, pink, and soft, completely saturated by the water, which was grossly dirty Castiel realized with a shudder. The towel was soft, warm, and it wrapped around him comfortably. Castiel walked out of the private rooms, glad to rest in the towel. He even hummed to himself as he walked over to the grand wardrobe to find a new gown to put on. His legs felt so smooth to the touch, and every fabric felt like silk. 

The gown he picked next was white and blue, with pieces cut out that would reveal his skin, and navel. Giving a small spin to turn around, gown in hand, Castiel yelped: Dean was resting on his bed, hands behind his head, and a grin on his face. "What are you doing in here?!" 

"I came to visit you, but you were bathing," Dean replied innocently, the smirk not leaving his smug face. "I see you have shaven your legs. May I touch them?" 

"No! You most certainly may  _not_ ," he growled in annoyance. "Get out!" Castiel pointed to the door. 

Dean put a hand over his eyes, still smiling. "Better?" 

"I said get out-" 

"My castle, Princeling, I can stay wherever I wish." Dean peered through his fingers with a wink. 

He felt defeated, and Castiel slumped into a chair, dress clutched to his chest. " _Please_  leave." 

Dean sighed exasperatedly, as if that was terribly inconveniencing him. "Fine. I will go, but I will be back when you are through. So hurry." 

He glared in shame when Dean walked out; the dragon-man only wore low slung breeches, which were slightly unlaced in the front, revealing the curls at the base of his dick. Castiel shut his eyes and shuddered. Dean was going to kill him with his good looks. The fabric of the gown was soft against his newly shaved skin, and Castiel took the moment to touch his legs, to feel them with both hands, before settling. Dean would come back eventually, after the silence had stretched on for too long. 

The door's unlocked after a while and soon Dean was coming back in, his pants still hanging low on his hips, and still slightly unkempt and unlaced. Castiel could not stop his eyes from going down, down, and  _down_ the dragon's body. He was much better looking as a human, even though, even as a dragon, he was somehow still handsome. Again, the smirk returned to those cupid's bow lips, and really, he was starting to grow on Castiel, despite how much he wanted to hate the dragon-man. 

"You look beautiful," Dean said, his rumbly voice surprisingly soft and quiet. "The clothes suit you. I assume you prefer gowns to tunics? I will gladly provide more for you." 

Blushing was starting to become second nature. "Yes, I do prefer gowns over tunics." 

"Good. Then I will remove the tunics and find more pretty things for my pretty prince." The dragon puffed out his chest proudly and once again, Castiel found himself dropping his eyes to his hips and pelvis. One wrong move, and those pants would be falling to his ankles, or perhaps that was Dean's plan all along. 

"Thank you," he replied politely. "I am still angry with you. This does not make me less angry with you." 

Dean nodded in understanding. "I know, but I'm growing on you, I can tell." Another flash of a white, sharp toothed smile. "You like flying?" 

Castiel blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "I-I don't know." 

Dean held out a hand. "Do you want to find out?"

The gesture had been so simple, so easy; if he reached out to take Dean's hand, it would be a symbolism of trust, to him, and to Dean. If he didn't, it would show Dean that he did not trust him at all, and why should he? Why  _should_ he trust his kidnapper? But, at the same time, he had always wanted to fly. He had envied the birds over his head ever since he was a child. Dean's hand was so inviting, so  _human_ , that Castiel slowly slid his into the calloused palm. 


End file.
